


Running from the wild figure skating forest

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble, Quarantink, Shoma is done with people, really - Freeform, skaters are weird animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Just Shoma taking a look around when he goes to worlds for the first time.
Series: Quarantink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Running from the wild figure skating forest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: species.
> 
> This is crap from the very beginning (title included) to the end. I do apologize.

He distractedly sips on his bubble tea not caring about the slurping noise it causes, too distracted observing the weirdly arranged mass of people populating the canteen. At a near table there's the blond german lady - That's Aliona, she's amazing, Yuzu told him - loudly discussing workout programs with the italians. He wonders how do they even find the energy to think about that during lunch time. From the farthest table in the room comes the uncontrolled laugh of Satton, so loud it almost overpowers the voice of her little russian friend trying to sing some Sailor Moon opening in its original version. A bit closer instead there's the table of the ice dancers, which he eyes suspiciously: in the middle of this madness, they are like the adults at a birthday party - although he knows well how they can turn into kids too. And right in front of him there's a bunch of boys... and they are currently playing with the cutlery. He mentally facepalms and moves to finally get up.

\- Shoma where are you going!? - Yuzuru is holding him by his jacket's sleeve, looking confused.

\- To my room. I'm done with this thing, you're all too weird for me.


End file.
